Lost
by rika08
Summary: The Blue Spirit slinks around in the dungeon. But he didn't expect her to know him. He also didn't expect to be lost once she was found. And he didn't want to say goodbye this way.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the realm of the Fire Nation, the night was silent. The people slumbered deeply in the night, oblivious to the scurry of a shadow. His movements were nearly silent. He crept closer to the Fire Nation Palace.

Two guards walked past the alley, on patrol. The shadow clung close to the walls in hopes of not being seen. Once the guards had past, the figure quickly reached the outer walls of the palace. He tossed a grappling hook over the wall and began scaling up.

The figure jumped over the wall and landed on the other side of the wall. His body hugged closely to the wall. More guards walked past him, not noticing him. He lifted his blue mask above his face slightly. Then he took off running towards the dungeon.

The guards never heard a sound and he ran through the castle grounds. He reached the palace dungeon and entered very stealthily. The inside was lit with torches hanging on the walls. The walls itself, were decorated with red and black wallpaper.

He ran through the halls as fast as his light feet would take him. As he grew closer towards his destination, the décor grew darker. The walls turned to black stones. There were torches every few feet. Only enough to see ahead.

He reached the corner and stopped as he heard voices. He pushed his body as close to the wall as possible. As the voices grew louder, he jumped to the ceiling.

"I wonder how much longer that bender will live. The Fire Lord has already tortured her to his extent." A guard said.

"Either that bender is stringer then the Fire Lord predicted, or there's something more for her." The other guard said. Cell keys jingled on his belt.

The figure saw the keys. He waited until the two guards were directly under him and he jumped on top of them. He knocked both guards out quickly and took the keys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Spirit walked down the halls. He inspected each cell. Many were full of Earth Benders. Several of the inmates looked up at the visitor. Soon realizing someone would soon find the unconscious guards, he decided to hurry. He broke into a run and raced towards the farthest end of the dungeon.

He reached the last cell. This cell was used for the most dangerous prisoners. He peered into the cell and found his target. She lay on the stone floor, her hands welded together behind her back. Her body looked extremely thinner. Beyond the lack of food she had been given, her body appeared brutally battered. She bore fire whip lashings on her back, legs, and arms. Her face had been cute by a Fire Nation blade.

Quietly, he retrieved the cell keys. He looked at the hole and compared it to each key. He singled out the key and slid it into the hole. The key clicked into its position. He turned the key quietly and opened the cell door.

The Blue Spirit approached the girl and woke her. Her eyes opened and her expression changed into shock. She sat up and nearly yelled. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand in fear. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to do the same.

She nodded and he removed his hand. "You're…the Blue Sprit?"

He merely nodded.

"You saved a friend of mine some time ago." She said in a hoarse voice.

He looked at her cuffs welded together. Fire appeared on his hands. Katara turned and allowed him to melt the cuffs off her hands. She did her best to ignore the immense pain her hands were now in.

The Blue Spirit pulled out a pouch and opened its contents over Katara's hands. Cold water rushed over them. Katara quickly bended the water around her hands and healed them.

"Why are you here?" Katara asked.

He pulled out a second leather pouch and handed it to Katara. Katara took it gratefully and drank it.

She quickly emptied the pouch and looked up at him, "Why are you here?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an emblem. Katara's eyes widened and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Katara and the Blue Spirit ran to the outer wall. The darkness was subsiding quickly. The dark clouds showed hints of light blue and purple. As far as they knew, they were still undetected.

They spotted the opening to the city. It was not guarded by anyone. The Blue Spirit took Katara's hand and led the way to the opening.

"There they are!" someone yelled.

The gate began lowering. From the palace, guards ran towards the front gate. Guards posted above them, lit torches shinning the light onto them.

The Blue Spirit pulled Katara and ran faster towards the closing gate. As thy grew closer, the gate grew lower. They would make it together. Thinking quickly, he pulled Katara closer to his body and pushed her towards the ground. Katara hit the ground and rolled under the gate.

The gate closed, trapping the Blue Spirit inside the palace walls. Katara stood and realized her rescuer was still trapped. "What are you doing?"

He turned his back to her and moved into a fighting stance. There were thousands of guards ready to attack.

Katara slid her arm through the bars and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back, "Zuko, please." Her eyes burned as they threatened to tear up.

Zuko lower his head and turned to her. He lifted his mask and gazed at her. His gloved hand touched her face and wiped away the tears, "Katara-"

"Please Zuko."

"I have too."

"You can't beat them-"

"I don't need to beat them. Just distract them while you get to safety." Zuko explained.

Katara was shocked. Her hand trembled while still clutching onto Zuko's arm.

"I knew this would be a one way mission. But as long as you were freed, it doesn't matter." Zuko said.

"Doesn't mater? Zuko you're walking right into your excitation!" Katara yelled.

"Then I'll die for the resistance! Katara, you hold to information for their survival, you have to go now!" Zuko ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Katara if there was a time for you to listen to me now is the time! Go!" Zuko yelled.

"No."

"Katara listen to me, I'm a fighter. I don't give up. Even if I can't stop them all, there's nothing they can do to me that I can't handle!" He pulled off his bag and pushed it into Katara's arms. "There's a contact waiting for you. Make your way to the Jasmine Dragon and sit down. When the waiter comes, order a Lotus. He'll know what to do." Zuko explained.

The guards were now closer. Some sent fireballs hurtling towards Zuko.

"But I don't-"

Zuko cut her off. He leaned as close to the bars as possible and kissed Katara.

"Katara, I know I can't be forgiven entirely, but let me do this. This is my way of redeeming myself. Not just to you, but to everyone." Zuko said.

"Zuko, just by joining to resistance, you redeemed yourself to me." Katara replied.

Zuko smiled sadly. He pulled his mask back over his face and tuned towards the oncoming guards. The first wave attacked. Zuko's fire bending easily over took them all.

"Go!" he ordered.

Katara hated herself for listening to him. She slung to the bag over her back and ran away from the palace. She could hear Zuko fighting the guards. She could feel the intensity of the fire bending.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara heard other guards come after her. She pushed herself to run faster. Her whip lashings constricted her skin as she ran. Quickly finding an alley. Katara turned down it. She knew she had limited time to act. Katara dug through the bag, finding a surprise. A hat, veil, cloak, and paint lay near the bottom of the bag.

_How long had he known?_ Katara thought. She quickly painted her skin, avoiding her open wounds. She dawned her cloak and hat and climbed onto the roof. As the guards entered the alley, Katara jumped onto the next roof. She knew they had seen her jump.

"The Painted Lady!" she heard someone call.

Katara ran across the roof and jumped into the air. She landed on the next roof painfully. Her wounds would slow her down if she didn't heal herself soon. Still she continued.

The sun had now risen over the horizon. Several shop people began preparing their shops for the day ahead. Children who had woken up early walked the streets. One looked up as Katara past.

"The Painted Lady! She's returned!" she cried. The children surrounding here looked where Katara had once stood. They were all in aw.

Katara soon found a well. She climbed off the roof and waited for no one to see. She took off her cloak and bended the water towards her. It covered her body and began glowing. Her wound and lashes healed quickly. Katara washed the paint off her body and put the cloak and hat back into the bag.

She emerged from the alley and walked calmly towards the Tea Shop. She entered the small shop. There were only two people inside at the moment. Katara took a seat near the wall and waited. She could hear the guards roaming the city, still looking for her.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, are you ready to order?" as the waiter.

Katara was surprise and then recovered, "Yes…um…I would like a Lotus."

The waiter's eyes widened. He looked at the other customers, who were not paying attention. "This way." He whispered.

Katara stood and followed him further into the shop. She saw a few men working in the back, not paying attention.

The waiter led Katara into the very back of the shop. He knocked on the door and opened it. "The Lotus order came in."

Katara entered the room. The waiter left and shut the door, locking it behind them. The room was dimly lit. At the end of the room, Katara could see a figure hunched over.

The figure stood up and turned to face Katara. She gasped when she realized who he was. His beard had grown much longer and wilder. His hair was matted on his head. But his eyes were still kind and whole hearted.

"Hello Katara." Iroh said. He smiled at the girl.

Katara smiled at him, "Hello Iroh."

"I see Zuko successfully broke into the dungeon. Where is he?" Iroh asked.

Katara turned her head and hoped her tears wouldn't fall.

"Your silence says it all. I hoped I wouldn't lose my nephew, but not everything works the way you plan." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry Iroh." Katara said. She felt her tears roll off her cheek.

"It is not your fault Katara. Zuko knew the risk, but sill left against our wishes. I can expect you tried to convince him not to stay." Iroh stated.

"He's so stubborn." Katara replied.

Iroh laughed, "He really is. But that's what made him strong." Iroh placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Come, we must leave."

Iroh led Katara out of the Tea Shop. She could hear the guards enter the shop. Iroh's pace quicken, as did her heart beat. He led her into a small shed. He opened a door and pushed Katara into the shed.

Inside the shed were two ostrich horses waiting. Iroh barricaded the larger door. He mounted the first and Katara mounted the second. The door thrust inwards as the guards tried to enter.

"Put your cloak on." Iroh said. He pulled the hood over his face and coved the bottom half with a scarf. He tossed a scarf to Katara. She wrapped her face in it and waited.

The door burst open. The guards charged in. Iroh quickly began bending. The guards bend against him. Katara found a barrel of water and began bending it around the guards. She quickly froze them, giving them time to get out.

Iroh led the way out of the city. Katara followed as fast as the Ostrich Horse would allow. People in the streets moved out of the way, as they rode past. Behind them guards tried to slow them down, but were unable to. They burst from the city walls and into the land.

"Your friends will be glad to see you walk through the passageway." Iroh called.

"Passageway?" Katara asked. The Ostrich Horses stopped. Suddenly the ground began sinking below them. They were engulfed into the darkness.


End file.
